Saved By a Strange Man
by Tardis-Impala-equals-Delorean
Summary: Charlie Williams was married to Mark Grant, but it wasn't the apple pie life. With an abusive husband like Mark, who wouldn't want a vacation with the Doctor? More of a One-shot than anything.


I woke up with a start to the loud blaring of the radio. I stumbled out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom. I slipped out of my fluffy pants and tank top that I use as pajamas, and stepped in the shower. The hot water feels wonderful. My muscles slowly relax, and I wash my hair. As per usual, I contemplated life's questions. Hair washed, and skin scrubbed until it's slightly pink, I head back to my room.

I change into a plain black V-neck, jeans, and a sweater. They both were very comfortable, and the jeans fit perfectly. My room was small, but I didn't have that many things other than books. It had a king sized bed and a walk in closet. I walk downstairs and immediately start making breakfast for Mark, who should be awake in minutes. I can hear the shower on upstairs. You could say that my relationship with my husband wasn't the best, and I had the bruises to show for it.

Mark bounds downstairs, and I silently hand him his plate. He shovels the food into his mouth, and yells at me that I overcooked the bacon. He slaps me across the face, and he heads to work like nothing had happened. "I expect dinner to be on the table at 6 sharp," he yells stepping out the door.

I go upstairs and apply more makeup to the now purple bruise on my eye. I also apply some more on my arms and a few older bruises on my neck and back. I do the chores. Whenever the house is a mess, Mark would hit me, so I make sure it's so clean you could eat off the floor. I go to get the mail, and my neighbor, a kind elderly woman watches me carefully. She's the only one that knows the truth about Mark. No one else would ever believe me if I told them what Mark did to me every day for the past few years. I waved to her, and my sleeve fell, exposing the large purple bruise on my wrist. I quickly cover it up, but I know she saw it. She kissed her hand, and points to me.

Once inside, I lay on the couch and just sat there. I didn't think, or look at anything. Just sat. I looked at the clock, it was 4:30. I should head to the store. I apply another layer of makeup, and put on my coat. Mark had the car, so I walked to the store. It was nice out, so I didn't mind. A few white clouds hovered overhead, and the sun shone down on the sidewalk. The puddles from the previous night's rain, littered the ground, and I had to jump, stretch, and spin around them to avoid getting soaked.

The grocery store was small, and sat in the corner of a left turn only street. The automatic doors opened, and the warmth of the store hit me. I stood in the doorway for a moment, and just sat there, marveling in the warmth.

Finally, I willed my feet to move inside. My shoes squeaked on the tile flooring, and I grabbed a basket. The wheels creaked as I walked down the aisles. I grabbed some food for dinner tonight, and walked sown the next few aisles, and in one of the last aisles, and saw a man in a tweed jacket and red bowtie. He was chasing something down the aisle. I watched him, and saw that he was kicking a small, thin, silver thing with an unlit bulb at one end. Every time he reached for it, it seemed he would kick it again.

He kicked it one last time, and when he bent to grab it, he slipped on a puddle of water, and crashed in a display case, and brought all the boxes down onto him. His head on the tile made a deafening crack. I gasped, and ran to kneel at his side. I shook his head a little, trying to wake him up, but he was still. That CPR class was really paying off. I raised my hand right over his nose and mouth. He wasn't breathing. I put 2 fingers at the crook of his neck, and felt his heartbeat. It was beating incredibly fast, about 4 times faster than normal.

I took a deep breath, half thinking "Oh god, why me." I pressed my hand onto his chest, and pressed my lips against his, blowing my breath into his mouth. I felt his lungs expand under his chest. Still nothing. I breathed into his lungs again. Nothing. I did it one more time, and he gasped against my lips. I pulled back and looked him over. "Are you okay, sir," I asked. He looked at me face filled with surprise and shock. His hand went to his lips and he blushed. I looked at my hands, and felt my cheeks get warm. "You weren't breathing," I said. He smiled a little. "Oh, thank you." I nodded. "Are you okay?" He reached for the back of his head, and winced when he applied pressure.

I reached for his neck to check his heart rate. He flinched, and I pulled back. "Checking your heart rate," I said pressing my fingers to his neck. His heart rate was still exceptionally fast, and he smirked. I frowned at him. He reached his hand out. "I'm the Doctor." I shook his hand, still frowning. "Is it just the Doctor," I asked. He frowned disappointed. "Yes it is."

"So," he said. "Who are you?" My frown disappeared, and turned into the faked smile that I had perfected. "Charlie Williams, well Grant by marriage, but I still go by Williams. Don't really know why." I was rambling. He just watched me curiously.

I stood up, and reached down to the Doctor, who graciously accepted my help up. When he stood up, he stood a few inches above me. His hair was a light brown, and flopped around slightly. He had sharp cheekbones and chin. His eyes where a light hazel, and sparkled with excitement, but where also heavy with sadness and very old pain, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. I noticed I was staring at him, and looked away quickly. "Will you be all right?" I asked one more time. He nodded, and I grabbed my cart to finish my shopping.

I was almost finished, and all I needed was some more fruit. I headed over to the last aisle of the store, the fruit section, and looked over the options. I grabbed some strawberries and chocolate for dipping, some pears, I hated them but Mark liked them, and a few apples. I was about to leave to checkout, when I saw the shelf of sorts, that held the bananas. I walked over, and saw the man that had fallen, the Doctor it was.

"Hello," he said smiling to me. I smiled, "Hi there Doctor." "Thank you," he said looking not at me, but concentrating on the fruit in front of him. "What for?" He was blushing slightly. "You know, for the help after the series of unfortunate events." I smiled at the thought of the book, A Series of Unfortunate Events. "What was I supposed to do? You weren't breathing." What did he expect me to do? Just walk on? "Still," he said finally looking at me. I nodded, "Of course."

"Is there a way I can repay you," he spoke quickly. "I mean you did save my life, sorta." What did he mean 'sorta'? "No need sir, just doing what anyone else would have done." He turned to face me fully then. "No you didn't. Most people would just walk away, and never realized I wasn't breathing. That would be such a shameful death. At my own hands after all these years of surviving." He said the last part more to himself then to me. "Well I'm glad to be appreciated."

I had to hurry up. It was already 5:00, and dinner would take at least 30 minutes. I reached for a bundle of bananas, and was about to head off, when the Doctor reached for my wrist, and pulled me back gently. I froze. His hand was right above the purple bruise that I had neglected to cover with makeup. I forced myself to turn to face him. He wasn't looking at my arm, but instead searched my face, his full of worry. He lifted his other hand to pull up the sleeve. I tried to stop him, but he was too fast. He looked down at the bruise in the shape of a hand that was on my forearm. He looked back at me, and I turned my face away, not able to meet his eyes. I felt like I had betrayed him, but I didn't even know the man.

"What happened here," he asked in a concerned voice. Why did he care? No one cared. Someone could **see** me get beaten by Mark, and they wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Why would he care? "I got mugged," I said hastily coming up with an excuse. I pulled my hand form his grasp. He said nothing as I turned to checkout. When I left, I risked a glance at him, and he still stood there by the fruit, sadness in his eyes. I couldn't take it, so I left, and ran all the way home.

When I got home, it was 5:30, and I rushed through dinner. I had burnt the chicken, and the mashed potatoes were starchy. When Mark got home, he was mad. Bad day at work means bad day at home. I stayed out of his way, and kept quiet. I sat at the table, and when he sat to take his first bite, and he spit the potatoes out onto the plate. He glared at me. "The fuck is this?" I looked down at my plate. "I said," he stood up. "What the fuck is this shit you call dinner?" He stood over me, and I shrank into my chair. "I had to rush," he cut me off. "There is no excuse, for burnt chicken, and disgusting potatoes bitch!" I involuntarily backed away from him. "Don't you back away from me! I put the food on this table, and keep the lights on in this house, and you can't even cook a proper meal!" I was crying now, and I tried to will myself to stop, but it was too late. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. I heard the cracking of bone, as my nose broke. I sank to the floor, and heard the door slam shut, and Mark yell, "I'm going to the Pub!"

I laid on the floor for a while, just sobbing. I finally dragged myself up, and put an ice pack on my nose. Not broken, just dislocated. In the bathroom, I popped it back in like it said to do online. It hurt like a bitch, and I cried on the bathroom floor for about 20 minutes after. I dragged myself to bed, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke to the sound of the door click shut. The bedroom door opened, and the stench of alcohol burned in my nose. Mark was back, and he was obviously drunk off his ass. He fell onto the bed literally, and rubbed up against my back. "Hhhi," he breathed into my ear. "I decided to forgive you," he said as if I should be the one to apologize. I stayed still and silent. His hands clumsily caressed my sides all the way down my thighs. A tear escaped down my cheek. "Baby don't cry," he said wiping away the tear. "I'll make you feel better." I couldn't look at him.

He turned me over on my back, and sat on top of me. I just stared into space, trying to not feel. He pulled down his pants, and lifted up my night gown. I sobbed once, and his hand pressed over my mouth. "Now you be a good girl. Stay quiet." I nodded.

I cried the whole time, but didn't dare make a noise. I tried to ignore the pain, physical and emotionally. I could still feel him though. His breath on my neck. The hard jerks of his hips into mine. I felt it all. He finally finished, and rolled over, and fell asleep like nothing happened. I tuned over, grateful it was over. It took me an hour, but I finally fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up, and Mark was still passed out. He would still be asleep by at least noon. I got in the shower, and tried to wash away the events of last night. I scrubbed at my skin with the rough wash cloth until my skin was raw. The hot water ran out, and I dried off. I applied a thick layer of makeup, and wore dark glasses to cover the forming black eye. I couldn't stand to be in the same house as him, let alone the same room.

I walked for about 10 minutes, and found myself at the coffee shop by the park. I got a hot mocha, and walked in the park. No one was there, it was too early. I found a welcoming bench, and sat down. I sat on the bench, sipping my mocha for about 15 minutes, till I heard a familiar voice call to me. "Why are you here so early Charlie?" I turned and saw the Doctor, the man from the grocery store. I looked away. "I'm allowed to be here. It's a public park." He sat next to me, and looked out over the green scenery. "I never said you couldn't be here, just why." I covered my face with my hair.

"Couldn't fall asleep again," I lied. He looked to me. "Why are you wearing glasses? It's not bright out." I cursed mentally. "Sorry, am I not allowed to wear glasses now," I said getting defensive. "Sorry. Just thought it was a bit odd," he said. He then looked back at me. "Why_ are_ you wearing glasses?" I shrugged tying to play it off like just something I did. I took them off to prove the point, and made sure my hair covered the black eye. I had covered it up, but just in case.

I put the glasses away, fully aware that he was still staring at me. "You look like you could use a vacation," he said randomly. I laughed slightly. Me? On a vacation? Mark would never allow me. "That would be nice." He smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He hopped up, and grabbed me by the wrist. I winced slightly, because he had grabbed right where there was a bruise. I don't think he noticed.

He pulled me along, and I let him. I don't know why, but I trusted him. What if this was some kind of test from Mark? To see if I would tell someone about our, "altercations", as he called it.

He pulled me down an alley way, where a big blue box, that said, Police Call Box. It was one of those old boxes that police used to use in the 60's. I looked at it questioning, but the Doctor just opened the door and stepped in, pulling me after him. When I stepped in, I assumed to find a tiny space, but instead found myself in a huge room, with an orange glow around the room. In the center was a console of some sorts that was covered in buttons and dials, and levers. Rising from the center of the buttons, was a long tube that went up into the ceiling.

The Doctor looked at me, as if expecting me to say something. "Oh," I said in a small voice. He looked disappointed. "You didn't say," he faltered. "Never mind, anyways. Where do you want to go?" My eyebrows raised another few notches. "Go?" He nodded, smiling like an idiot. "This, is the TARDIS. It's my time machine." I just looked around for a minute, until I looked at the Doctor who looked completely serious despite the wild look of excitement. I laughed slightly. "Your time machine?" "Yup," he said, making the "p" sound like blowing a bubble in gum. "What, and is it actually another dimension," I said half joking. He looked confused but nodded. "Let me guess, TARDIS is an acronym?" He nodded again. "Oh let's think. Time machine, time machine." I repeated the words, "TARDIS", and "time machine". I thought deeply. I must be dreaming. Well what could TARDIS stand for? "Time," I started slowly fitting the pieces together. "Time and," maybe "D" is dimension? "IS", is most likely in space.

"Oh, I got it," I shouted. "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space! Am I right?" The Doctor looked completely dumb founded. "What? How did you? What?" He was impressed. "Well, it's a time machine, and it is another dimension. Also it's obviously alien. So Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." I marveled at the look of confusion on his face. "I'm guessing not very many people came to that conclusion?" He shook himself. "You're the first." I prided myself in that fact. He smiled. "I like you." I blushed slightly.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Where do you want to go? Anywhere in Time and Space, as long as we don't cross our own time streams." I had gathered that would be bad. I had watched enough TV to know that. "Umm, the beach." I don't know why, but that is the only place I could think of. He frowned. "The beach? Why?" I shrugged. "An alien beach?" He seemed a little happier.

He spun around, and started pushing buttons, and flipping switches, in some kind of pattern that I couldn't see. The room started to shake, and I grabbed the railing, holding on for dear life. On the opposite side of the room, he yelled, "Flip the blue switch!" I did as told, and I was thrown to the floor. He did more things, and ran around the room wildly. "The zigzag plotter!" I reached for what must have been the plotter thing, and the room came to a final jerk, and stopped. The Doctor laughed, and I just laid on the floor.

The Doctor's face came into view over me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I've got a feeling you've heard this before, but you're madder than a box of frogs." He smiled, and reached down to pull me up. "Yup. That's me. A madmen in my blue box." He looked me up and down. "Clothes." I froze. "What," I asked. "We are at the beach. That is not appropriate attire for the beach." He was right. I was wearing skinny jeans and a much too large sweater. "Wardrobe is down the hallway, turn left, 3 door on the right.

I followed his directions, and entered a huge room, with a spiral staircase in the middle. All kind of clothes hung off hangers, were folded on shelves, and a few floated around. There was some from ever era. The 60's, 1820's, and some that was pretty obviously alien. I walked up the staircase till I came to a section of bathing suits. I put on a baby blue bikini, and an orange flower sundress. Before I went back to the main room, I reapplied non smear makeup to the bruises and cuts.

When I was dressed, and makeup put on, I walked back into the main room, and found the Doctor leaning against the console, wearing a t shirt, and swim trunks. He smiled when I came in. He grabbed two beach towels, and opened the doors. The beach looked normal, if a purple sky, 3 suns, and endless sand for miles, counts as normal. The Doctor walked on, me trailing behind. "Ahh, the planet of Sunarafario. Or you can call it, the Beach planet. Completely cut in half. One half ocean, one half sand." He laid the towels down as he talked, and pulled a beach umbrella out of nowhere it seemed, and stuck it into the sand, creating a slide shade on the towels. "What's neat is its always day here." He pointed to the sky. "With 4 suns, there is always light touching the surface, except shadows of course."

I was no longer really listening, and was just looking at the ocean, which was a deep purple. It sounded the same. It soothed me, and I relaxed. The Doctor tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm going to go out there. You coming?" I shook my head. If I got in, my makeup would wash off. He nodded, and ran off into the water. He was carrying a surfboard now. Where d he get a board?

I laid on the towels, hoping to get a bit of a tan. My skin was too pale, I needed to get out more. I was so relaxed, more than I had been in what seemed like forever, that I fell asleep on the beach. I dreamt about Mark. Him beating me, while I sobbed, and pleaded for him to stop. "Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!

I was shaken awake, screaming, "Please!" I saw the Doctor's concerned look, and I sighed in relief. Just another dream Charlie. Get ahold of yourself. "What was that," he asked. "Just a nightmare." It was the truth.

He studied me. His hair was still wet, and his shorts were to, but his arms and torso had been dried. He looked at my face, no. My nose. My hand shot up to cover my face, but the Doctor pulled my wrist away gently. He turned my wrist over, where the bruise of Mark's hands were hidden. He ran his hand in his hair, and when he pulled his hand away, it was dripping with water. Before I could stop him, he was rubbing the makeup off my wrist, and he saw the nasty marks of the previous night. His eyes widened, and I pulled away.

He stared at me with a mixture of worry, pain, and hate. "Who did this to you Charlie?" "I told you, I was mugged." He frowned even more. "Not twice in 2 days." I was freaking out on the inside. Do I tell him? He had proved himself to be the real deal, but does that mean that I trust him? I said nothing. What could I say? He scooted closer, and wet his hands again, and wiped at my whole arm. I shrank back as he touched my bruised and battered arm. I pictured Mark beating me, and I whimpered.

He reached forward and took off the dress so I was only wearing the bikini. I let him. I just froze, not sure what to do. He took his towel, and gently wiped all the makeup off my legs, arms, back, and finally my face. When he was done, the towel was caked in makeup. Every bruise on my body was showing now. The doctor took it all in. So much pain in his eyes. He looked me in the eyes, now fill with hatred. He was scary when he was mad. "Who. Did. This." I didn't dare look at him. I couldn't. "Mark," I said softly. The Doctor turned my head to face him, but not rough like Mark did, but gentle. I looked in his eyes, and he stared right into mine. He put his fingers against my temples, and closed his eyes.

I could feel him poking around in my mind. I felt, weird, yet invigorating. So much energy, and power, all cramped in one mind. It was fine until I felt him look into my memories, mainly the ones with Mark. I felt all the memories surface, and I started sobbing uncontrollably. I fell into the Doctor's arms, and he rocked me back and forth while I cried. He stroked my hair. "It's okay Charlie. You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you ever again."

After 10 minutes, of just crying, I finally pulled myself together enough to start to head to the TARDIS. The look on his face was filled with anger, and hatred. "Don't do anything stupid Doctor. It's my fault, I was the one to provoke him." He turned to me, and held my shoulders gently. "Don't you EVER, think that what he did was your fault? You are the victim, don't let him convince you otherwise." I nodded, "Still, don't be foolish. My whole life as revolved around Mark for the past 5 years." "This has been happening for 5 years?" I nodded, and he scowled. "What is wrong with people!" he yelled to the sky.

When we got inside, the Doctor was muttering incoherently under his breath. "Go on and get changed, Charlie." I was hesitant, but I went back to the wardrobe to change back into my jeans and sweater. When I came out from the wardrobe, the Doctor was sitting in the Captain's chair, legs crossed, and staring at nothing in particular.

He looked up to me, and smiled sadly. "We are back on Earth. You've been gone for 3 hours. It's 9 am." I nodded, and headed to the door. I stopped before leaving, and looked back to the Doctor, who was now standing, his face blank of all emotion. I ran back to him, and hugged him. "Thank you," I said into his neck. He only nodded. "Promise me," he said. "Promise me you'll leave him." "I will Doctor. I will." I opened the door, and walked back down the alley, and back to home.

Right when I got in the door, I was greeted with a punch in the nose. I fell back to the ground, and looked up to see Mark looking down at me. "Where have you been? The answer better be getting me breakfast!" He yelled. "I went on a walk." That wasn't the right answer, and Mark kicked me in the ribs with a few swift kicks. "Get into the kitchen and make me some god damn breakfast, you worthless bitch!" I got up, and will myself not to whimper in pain. I'm pretty sure I have a few cracked ribs.

I made a few eggs, and bacon. I dished it up on a plate, and stood quietly in the corner while he ate. He shoveled the food into his mouth. He was disgusting. How was I ever going to leave him though? He would literally kill me before I could divorce him. When he finished eating, he came up to me in the kitchen and kissed me on the mouth sloppily. I didn't move. Not the right thing to do. He pulled his arm back, and I flinched, closing my eyes, and waiting for the inevitable beating. 1 blow, and I was on the ground, but he wasn't done. He kicked me in the stomach repeatedly. He grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pulled me into a sitting position. He slapped me a few times, and grabbed my hair, dragging me into the bedroom.

My screams were muffled by his hand against my nose and mouth. When he was done, he left. I laid crying so loud that I would wake up people from in the city next over, but no one noticed. No one came to comfort me.

Hours later, I dragged myself out of bed, and cleaned. I put on more makeup, but sloppily. I didn't care anymore. I went outside to fetch the mail, and when I got inside I heard a whirring, grinding noise. Papers flew around the room, as the police box materialized in the living room. The Doctor threw open the door, and looked straight at me. I broke down right then. I sank to the floor and cried till the tears didn't flow anymore. All the meanwhile, the Doctor held me, rocking me back and forth.

He was the first to speak. His voice was hard, yet sympathetic at the same time. "He rape you again?" It was less of a question then a statement, but I nodded all the same. He didn't make any move to leave though, just continued to hold me. He lifted me to my feet. "Inside," he said gesturing to the TARDIS. My knees were week, and the Doctor picked me up, and carried me like I was nothing.

We walked down the halls, until we reached a large room with white walls, and a bed in one corner. He laid me down, and turned to grab a silver tube thing. He opened the top like a bottle, and little gold dust flew out. The Doctor pointed at me, and I was enveloped by the dust. I was confused at first, but then I sighed in relief. My pain melted away, and I watched the cuts and bruises vanish, just leaving little pink scars. "Nano genes," he said before I could ask.

With their job done, they floated back into the tube the Doctor held. He picked me up again, even though I was perfectly able to walk, just a lot sore. He set me on the chair in the console room, and started running around the TARDIS, but a lot less wildly. He parked alongside the house and we went inside. Go stand were you normally are when he gets home. I went and stood in the kitchen, and the Doctor scowled. He disappeared into the other room, and in a few minutes, I heard the door slam. It was Mark. He sniffed loudly, and must not have smelt dinner. He came bounding into the kitchen. "Where is dinner?" he said trying to stay calm. "I didn't make dinner," I answered. He glared at me, and I tried not to shrink away.

"Excuse me," he yelled. "Did you say, you didn't make dinner?" I nodded. "And you're reasoning is?" I shrugged. He lost it. He stormed to me, and I flinched, closing my eyes. I heard the whoosh of his fist, and the sound of it colliding with something, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes, to see the Doctor, holding Marks fist. The look of confusion on Mark's face was priceless. He glared at the Doctor, and pulled his other hand back ready to strike. "Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you Mark." Mark ignored him, and when his fist came and inch of the Doctor's face, there was a loud crack, like lightening, and Mark howled in pain. "Told ya," the Doctor said.

He looked back at me. "You alright?" I nodded. He looked back to Mark, and handed him a packet. "Sign this." Mark was confused, and so was I. "What," he asked taking the papers. "Sign it," Doctor said more harshly. I stood up behind him, and stepped around to see. He looked worried, but didn't move to stop me. Divorce papers. I smiled. I grabbed my pen and signed where is said, _spouse_. I handed Mark the pen. "Sign it or I swear to god, I will throw a Police Box at your head, and I actually have one," I yelled. It was nice to yell at him for once, and not vice versa. He signed the paper, and I told him to pack his clothes, and leave. He obeyed silently.

When he left, I collapsed on the couch. The Doctor still stood in the kitchen watching me. "I'm free," I said smiling. "Thank you Doctor." He nodded. "I am glad that you won't let your life be run by people like Mark." I nodded. He fidgeted, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What is it Doctor?" He blushed. "I wanted to know if you would come with me. You don't have to of course." I was shocked. I thought he wanted to be done with me. "Are you crazy?" I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I dreamt for something new my whole life. Can you show me something new?" He smirked. "New is my middle name. That didn't sound as good as it sounded in my head." I laughed, a real, full hearted one. "Then I'll be by your side." He smiled, and grabbed me hand, running outside to where the TARDIS stood. We ran, and we've been running ever since.


End file.
